


Tipico de Final Fantasy.

by NekotaHarvey123



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekotaHarvey123/pseuds/NekotaHarvey123
Summary: Cosas tipicas de la saga Final Fantasy que nos ha pasado u han pasado dentro de la saga, pero version entretnimiento y humor.-------------------⚠ Final Fantasy le pertenece a Square Enix⚠  Se prohibe su copia,apropiacion,plagio parcial o completa de la obra presente.





	1. Chapter 1

Que en final fantasy 5 hagas combinaciones buenas de cada clase que hay en la saga.

O de plano hacer combinaciones que ni sabes que si es una maga blanca o un mago negro,etc..


	2. Tipos de Villano.

Por regla tiene que haber uno poseido por el malo y que este mejor sale como villano que el verdadero villano.

siendo que mientras el malo anda mas encerrado que una lata de atun de aceite comprado recientemente.

Peeeero al final cuando sale el verdadero villano y es una de tres :

\- te hace pasar el infierno de tu vida.  
(Ejemplo:Zeromus,Cloud of darkness, Necron,Neo exdeath,Chaos,etc..)

-Cuando te enfrentes a el y estas bien o mas u menos de nivel ,el villano esta mas facil que la tabla del uno.  
(Ejemplo: Kefka,Sephiroth,seymour ambition( la prima fase de el),etc..)

\- o el ......... Que chingados le esta pasando al villano,por el amor a Cosmos/Materia!!!!  
(Ejemplo: Mateus palamecia,vayne (fase mamado),Caius ballad,Neo exdeath (otra vez),Jetch,etc...)

Y entre otras cosas pueden salirnos los villanos finales .


	3. Villano o aliado pasando a nuestro lado

Que cada villano tiene un alto estatus que nosotros el protagonista.

Pero si el prota esta igual que el villano de estatus ,este se volvera bueno.

Ojo:esto aplica mas si el heroe lo logro volver al lado bueno.


	4. Olvidar o quedar atrapado en una mazmorra sin items o guardar partida.

Que cuando estes en combate contra el jefe,se te olvide equiparte completamente u tener suministros se pociones,objetos para estados alterados,eter u colas de phoenix.

Y si tienes pero no ordenas tu inventario,cuando utilices un objetos tengas que ir hasta abajo del panel del inventario para utilizarlo y a la vez rezando que el enemigo no te lance un ataque que pueda matar alguien de tu grupo o al grupo entero.

Y si no guardastes antes............ Te vas a tragar tooooooda una mazmora u x habitaciones.

\---------------

"Press F por todas la personas que pasaron por algunas de estas tragedias en los RPG"


	5. Sacrificios de personajes en un momento.

Que a cada rato se sacrifiquen a lo loco los personajes u aliados del protagonista para mantener a los demas a salvo.

CofcofcofFinalFantasyIVcofcofcof


End file.
